Talk:YSS-1000 Prototype Anti-Ship Spaceplane
Basis The source is that video they just showed on the Halo Reach E3 campaign video. You can hear a Army soldier say "Sabers are ready to go" or something like that. Either way, I heard the word "SABER." It's most likely named after the Sabertooth tiger, a mammal. It would make since since UNSC vehicles are named after animals. EchostreamFanJosh :The E3 2010 Microsoft Press Conference shows it as a small space shuttle that is able to fight in space. -- :There's no such thing as a "Sabertooth tiger". And yes, we saw it too.-- Forerun ''' 18:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :*OK. Smilodon, AKA Saber-tooth tiger. Also I created thsi page, how come I don't have the right to edit it? It's like only admins get all the points. EchostreamFanJosh :: I think your forgetting that the Longsword and Shortsword are not named after animals. Spartan 112 18:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::NO! Smilodon is a species of ''Saber-toothed '''CAT. Scientists say that you shouldn't call them tigers because they aren't. As I said... "There's no such thing as a "Sabertooth tiger"".-- 'Forerun ' 18:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Orcas aren't whales, yet we call them killer whales. And don't act like a smart ass. Everybody calls it Saber-tooth tiger. Also it's archaeologists to be exact. and maybe people call it Saber-toothed tiger. Either way, nobody calls it a cat (even though it is) EchostreamFanJosh :::Just because you and the Flintstones call them that doesn't mean everyone else does. The world changed while you remained a smartass. I also find it very hypocritical that you call me a smartass and give a smartass comment.-- 'Forerun ''' 18:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure if the term "space shuttle" is the most appropriate to describe this craft; it is a vehicle that can fly out of atmosphere, yes, but its primary purpose seems to be fighting in space instead of transporting cargo and personnel. Also, how do we know what branch it's operated by? Referring to the sentence on the page, isn't the Navy itself a part of the UNSCDF? It could also be an Air Force fighter but it's still likely to be a Navy one. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Longsword, Shortsword, Saber. It is likely that they are keeping with the bladed weapon moniker for UNSC space-fighters, as a saber is a type of sword... ProphetofTruth 18:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. I doubt it is from the Smilodon (I've noticed that we always capitalize species names on this wiki... what's that about?) nickname because it would probably be called the "Sabertooth" rather than the "Sabre." Given that it is a form of sword, I would guess it is named after that. Sorry. --Fluffball Gato 00:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Weaponry Is this me or at some point of the trailer we can clearly see the sabre firing missiles at a covenant seraph CF 0 20:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :In a few of the scenes you can see that the HUD is showing machine guns as the weapons the player was using at the time.--Zervziel 16:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sub-par engine systems I have a question why does the Sabre need a booster system to achieve escape velocity when Pelicans and Longswords have proven capable of doing so on their own?--Zervziel 16:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC)